Captain Crash and Galaxy angel
by veronique2
Summary: An old Michael's friend reappears!


Captain Crash and Galaxy angel  
  
Author: Vero  
  
Title: Captain crash and Galaxy angel US fic/Brian and Michael  
  
Summary: an Michael's old friend reappears after 20 years. Brian will discover a part of Michael' past he didn't know. Email address: mattesaiko@aol.com  
  
Category: Romance, Angst  
  
Spoilers: General QaF knowledge  
  
Warnings: None  
  
Rated: R  
  
Author's noteArchive Permission: Always and ATP, all others ask  
  
Disclaimer: Queer as Folk the series, characters and concepts are  
  
the property, copyright and trademark of Showtime and Cowlip. No  
  
ownership is claimed by the author; this work is nonprofit, noncommercial and not for sale for commercial purposes. Characters and  
  
situations not specifically owned, copyrighted, or trademarked by the  
  
creators of Queer as Folk are the sole copyright of the author.  
Michael was in his store. He was thinking about his life. He felt alone. Ben and he had finally broke up but they stayed friend though . Brian was with Justin once again.  
  
Michael felt sad. His comic was a success but in fact he didn't like his comic too much. The story he told was all about Rage and Jt love story. Like in his own life, Zephyr was just a Rage 's shadow.. But the comic had a huge success a lot of young people was addict with the Rage and Jt story. So he continued to write this with Justin who was pretty happy with it.  
  
Michael 's phone rang.  
  
" Novotny" he said.  
  
" Hey Michael! I m back, your galaxy angel is back" said a feminine voice.  
  
Michael smiled  
  
" Victoria? It's you?" He said without hesitation.  
  
" yes, glad you don't forget me! I m back in pitts!"  
  
" oh! great where are you now?"  
  
" just in front of your store!"  
  
Michael turned his head. He saw Victoria smiling at him and shaking her hand.  
  
" I' m coming!"  
  
A few seconds Victoria entered in his comics store. They hugged tightly.  
  
" god! You became a man but you are still the same"  
  
" same for you!" said Michael.  
  
Michael and Victoria stared at each other. Then they hugged again and jumped up and down like 2 children.  
  
" it's been a fucking long time" said Michael.  
  
" yeah, 20 years..Michael.."  
  
Michael was surprise. He didn't believe that Victoria came back. Victoria was his first friend. He met her when he had 11 years old but her parents had to leave for Europa, 3 months after they met. They passed an entire summer together. They had a lot of in common even their appearance:. Victoria had a long dark hairs with Brown eyes and a pale skin like Michael.. a lot of people believed that Michael was Victoria 's twin Brother.  
  
" Michael, tell me about you! Are you really gay now. I mean when we met, you wasn't sure.."  
  
Michael nodded.  
  
" yeah, I m gay, no doubt.."  
  
Victoria smiled.  
  
" oh great! Your mom was right after all . how is she? "  
  
" she still working at the dinner, she is fine, she had a boyfriend now, a detective.."  
  
" wowow! Do you think that after 20 years, she will remember me ?"  
  
" I m sure.. she loved you!"  
  
" ya! It's because I m an angel"  
  
Michael started to laugh.  
  
" What?"  
  
" you ! an angel! She loved you only because she didn't know what we did when we were together and also because you were always playing the good girl when you met her."  
  
" same to you!"  
  
" oh no! not at all! I m not a devil.like you"  
  
Victoria looked at Michael with a little smile.  
  
" oh sure. that's why your nick name was captain crash?"  
  
" oh you remember! I remember yours too. " galaxy angel"  
  
They laughed a lot.  
  
" so what about your life Victoria?"  
  
Her smile faded away  
  
" I was married 3 times, 3 divorces. I just can't keep a man ! in fact my life is a mess. That why I came back in our country, I need something new.. and you?"  
  
" Pretty the same, I m in love with my best friend and because of that I can't keep a man too!"  
  
Michael felt weird, he said it without hesitation it seemed so natural for him . Victoria was there, it was like he was dreaming. Victoria 's presence seemed to wake up an old Michael who was asleep inside him .  
  
" what! your best friend! I think it was me your best friend?" she said . She seemed upset.  
  
Michael smiled.  
  
" I m glad you are here Victoria.." " so tell me captain crash! Do you still want "galaxy angel" for BEST FRIEND"  
  
" of course" ..  
  
they laughed again .  
  
it was so weird for Michael. He didn't see Victoria since 20 years and it was like she never left. She was still his best friend.. And it was a complete different feeling that he had for Brian. He understood that Brian was always been the man he was in love with..not his best friend.. Friendship feelings that what he was sharing with Victoria and it was different.. He understood that when he began to remember all the differences between his childhood memory with the little girl and Brian..  
  
Brian entered in the store and saw the dark hair's woman laughed with his best friend.  
  
" Hi!"  
  
" oh Brian! Said Michael happily .  
  
Victoria looked at Brian.  
  
" it's him Michael?" she asked.  
  
Michael looked at Brian with a funny face. Be with Victoria again had a strange effect on him, he felt like he was 11 years again, when he was 11 years old ,Michael was a very different boy than he was at 14. In two years many things happened. He almost forgot that once he was this boy but now he felt like he was Captain Crash again.  
  
Michael looked at Victoria and said with confidence.  
  
" Victoria, this is Brian Kinney, my unrequited love since 14"  
  
Brian couldn't believe his own ears. He was in shock. Then Michael continued.  
  
" Brian, This is Victoria Spencer, my best friend"  
  
Victoria smiled at Brian who was still in shock and for the first time speechless.  
  
" please to meet you Brian, in fact I was Michael 's best friend when I was 11 years but certain things never change.."  
  
Victoria and Michael 's laughed again. Brian stared at them. For the first time in his life, he felt hardly apart. He was in shock ,Michael seemed to be so confident with this woman around. That Victoria was a part of Michael 's past . A part of a past he didn't know and didn't belong. And Michael's way to tell "that he was his unrequited love since 14" like it was natural. and that she was his best friend.. . it was like Brian didn't know Michael anymore. Michael didn't tell that there was a girl who was his best friend before him .It seemed that his entire world crash down in one second.  
  
All the gang was at liberty dinner for breakfast. Michael and  
  
Victoria hadn't arrived yet.  
  
"So, someone can tell me what happened with Michael?" asked Ted.  
  
" We can't see him without his "twin". Since Victoria arrived, he is  
  
completely different." Said Emmett.  
  
Brian was thinking. Since a week he hadn't see his best friend  
  
without this woman. Debbie brought some coffee.  
  
" Hey guys! What's going on?" asked Debbie.  
  
" Michael is turning straight." said Ben.  
  
Debbie laughed.  
  
" Absolutely not! You are annoying because he is always with  
  
Victoria. Don't worry, Victoria is a good girl. And she has a good  
  
influence on my son!"  
  
Justin glared at Debbie.  
  
" Yes, a good influence.that's why he decided to stop to write the  
  
Rage comic book for another story". Said Justin.  
  
Brian looked with surprise at his boyfriend  
  
" He what? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
" I'm telling you now" said Justin.  
  
Brian looked at Debbie.  
  
" You still think she is a good girl Debbie?"  
  
" Of course, my son wasted his talent with that story" she answered.  
  
Debbie left them.  
  
" We must do something.Michael is not the same anymore. Did you see  
  
his new hair cut?" said Emmett.  
  
"In fact that new hair cut, It's good, it makes him very hot and  
  
sexy" said Ben.  
  
" That's what I mean! It's not our Michael" said Emmett.  
  
Brian was still in his thoughts.  
  
" Brian you are his best friend! You have to do something! You've  
  
known him since forever... he will listen if." said Ben  
  
" He won't. I already tried... I talked to him on the dance floor  
  
yesterday. When she finally went to the bathroom..."  
  
Flashback.  
  
Brian and Michael were dancing. Brian moved closer to Michael.  
  
" I didn't see you a lot this week" he said.  
  
Michael seemed surprised.  
  
" Oh really? I didn't see any change. it was like the other weeks"  
  
" You are spending a lot of time with her"  
  
Brian just couldn't say her name.  
  
" She is my best friend Brian!" said Michael with a genuine smile.  
  
Brian was upset with that last line. He was Michael's best friend.  
  
Michael had only one best friend and it was him. He was very upset.   
  
He didn't want to lose control, so he moved closer again and put a  
  
soft kiss on Michael's lips but suddenly Michael wanted more from  
  
Brian's lips and he began to kiss him hard. Brian pulled him away.  
  
" What are you doing?»  
  
Michael smiled at him.  
  
" I just take what you offered"  
  
" What?" said Brian.   
  
Brian was confused and stopped to dance in front of Michael who was  
  
still dancing like nothing ever happened, but with a large smile.  
  
Then Justin joined them and took Brian away.  
  
" What are you doing Brian?" asked Justin.  
  
" I saw the way you kissed him, it wasn't a friendly kiss, we have  
  
new rules Brian. and...."  
  
Brian interrupted him  
  
" I know about that!"  
  
" So?"  
  
"So what?" Brian was annoyed.  
  
" Can you explain me?! We promised to each other to be honest and  
  
talk more, so..."  
  
" Fuck off" said Brian as he left very upset.  
  
Brian wanted to find Michael. He was with Victoria again. They were  
  
laughing and dancing like a crazy.  
  
Brian took Michael's hand.  
  
" I have to talk to you! In private!"  
  
Michael followed him.  
  
" What's going on with you?" he asked.  
  
" What?" answered Michael.  
  
" You know what I mean. she manipulates you... Look at you, it's not  
  
you!"  
  
Michael looked at Brian furiously.  
  
" What? What do you mean? I'm just having a little fun Brian... Is it  
  
forbidden?"  
  
" You don't understand me..."  
  
" Listen Brian, go back with your boyfriend he seems upset and look  
  
at us furiously... I don't want him to think that "the big evil" I'm  
  
supposed to be tries to interfere between you two again."  
  
Brian left, he was furious and joined Victoria.  
  
" I don't know what you are trying to do but"  
  
" But what? Why are you so upset with me Brian? What's your problem?  
  
Michael don't hang out with you like a little puppy ... and you are  
  
upset because he is trying to have fun without your permission. He  
  
is not a doll who can move only when you decide to press the start  
  
button."  
  
Brian didn't like her.  
  
" I've known him for 18 years..."  
  
" Oh what a scoop! Tell me Brian, after how many years did you forget  
  
who he really was?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Why did you choose him as a friend?" she asked.  
  
Brian was pissed. Then Michael joined them and Brian left.  
  
End of flashback.  
  
Brian was still thinking, Victoria's question was still in his mind.  
  
" Why did you choose him as a friend?" that question scared him and  
  
he decided to ignore it for the moment.  
  
Victoria and Michael entered at the dinner. They were smiling .  
  
Michael wore a blue T shirt where " Captain Crash" was written and on  
  
Victoria `s red T shirt , it was written " Galaxy Angel".  
  
Michael sat near Ted and in front of Brian.  
  
" hi!"  
Victoria sat near Brian. Debbie brought some coffee for them.  
  
" How are you Victoria?" Asked Debbie with a large smile.  
  
" fine" said Victoria.  
  
" Victoria , my dear, I want you to come for dinner with Michael  
  
tonight okay!"  
  
" you ll cook Lasagna?" asked Victoria?   
  
" yep"  
  
Victoria stoop up and hugged Debbie who was trying to keep his  
  
balance with the coffee in her hands.  
  
" thanks Debbie" said Victoria.  
  
Brian wasn't please at all. Debbie seemed really appreciate this  
  
woman. He was annoying. He looked at Michael.  
  
" So , dinner with Mom. and when `s the wedding?" he said to his best  
  
friend.  
  
Michael looked back at Brian.  
  
" oh, don't know. it's depend on many things"  
  
Brian `s heart froze. A thousand thoughts was running in his mind and  
  
it was pretty the same for Emmet , Ted and Justin who was in shock  
  
too. Victoria looked at Michael . She was smiling. Then after few  
  
seconds of silence Michael continued..  
  
" Victoria? Do you want to be my witness? It's seems that the love of  
  
my life had finally decide to propose me!.. But Brian you are still  
  
with Justin.How bad boy you are to ask me that in front of him"  
  
Suddenly Michael `s begun to laugh .. Victoria started to laugh with  
  
him. Debbie too. Brian tried to smile But inside him it was in a deep  
  
shock. Justin wasn't laughing at all. Ted and Emmet took a deep  
  
Breathe and they finally laughed too.  
  
Victoria sat near with Brian and looked him.  
  
" Oh , Michael, YOU are the bad guy.look at Brian , he is still under  
  
the shock.the poor thing really believed that you and me were planing  
  
to get married soon.." she said.  
  
Brian was angry and looked back at Victoria furiously. But she was  
  
still smiling. Brian wanted to strangle her.  
  
" what ? I was joking Brian.. don't look at me like that. smile.. it  
  
was a joke!" said Victoria  
  
Brian smiled back and for the second time of his life he was  
  
speechless. He drank his coffee and didn't see Justin near him who  
  
was upset too.  
  
The tension was there. Michael said  
  
" oh I have a great news! Victoria decided to help me , she will  
  
work with me at my store. It will be more fun."  
  
Brian didn't move and said nothing. He was still drinking his coffee.  
  
Now he was sure: he hated Victoria.   
  
Emmet tried to do some conversation.  
  
" Oh Victoria, you loved Comics too?"  
  
" Yeah, it's incredible because the first time Michael and I met it  
  
was in this store and now we will work together there!!" she said  
  
with enthusiasm ..  
  
" what a lovely story." said Emmet.   
  
" yeah, we shared a lot of memories in that store" said Michael.  
  
Brian had enough. He stood up.  
  
" I had to go. .work doesn't wait." He said.  
  
Victoria stoop up to let Brian and Justin exit.  
  
Brian left without a word and Justin said Good bye quickly and ran  
  
after Brian. But it was too late and Brian was left when Justin  
  
exited . Justin was there.. angry after Brian because his boyfriend  
  
didn't wait him and now he had to take the bus .  
  
Brian and Justin was eating their dinner.  
  
" you forgot me this morning" said Justin upset.  
  
Brian say nothing.  
  
"what `s happen with you? You have to tell me. Everything was perfect  
  
between us but now there `s something wrong and I want to talk about  
  
it. We need to talk about it.. We made a promise to each other.. so.."  
  
Brian looked at Justin.  
  
" I hate her" said Brian  
  
" Who? Victoria? You know, I don't appreciate her very much since  
  
Michael decided to stop Rage"  
  
" I m sure it was her idea."  
  
" so , it's because of her if you are in this bad mood all the time..  
  
I understand she is annoying and there are something I don't  
  
appreciate at all.since she is here, Michael don't stop to tell you  
  
that he loves you. .in front of everybody including me! You must do  
  
something about it Brian.. I m sure it's her fault.. She is trying to  
  
convince him to chase you.. I don't like it at all."  
  
Brian took a deep breathe. He was really disturbing by that too.  
  
Michael wasn't hiding his feelings for him anymore. Each time Michael  
  
called him " his unrequited love" he felt bad. He didn't like it, it  
  
was more easier when Michael was pretending he wasn't in love with  
  
him. He felt like he had lost Michael. He remembered Michael and  
  
Victoria laughing together. He felt anger. He didn't understand..  
  
Again, Victoria `s question popped up in his mind  
  
"why did you choose him as a friend"?  
  
" Brian are you listening?"  
  
" yeah.I will talk to her.." Brian said.  
  
" I don't want you talk to her. I want to talk to Michael. Tell him  
  
you are with me and it useless to chase you like that after 18 years  
  
of waiting.."   
  
Brian didn't answer. Tell to Michael to stop. He couldn't , it was  
  
stopping the game, , the game he didn't control anymore. His place as  
  
a player had been replace by Victoria. Victoria and Michael became  
  
the only players and now he was turning as a fucking pawn in his own  
  
game.  
  
" I will fix it! I had planned to be the winner since the beginning"  
  
said Brian as he stood up.  
  
Justin looked at his boyfriend. He didn't understand Brian's last  
  
line.  
  
*****   
  
Later all the gang was at Woody `s . Brian was waiting for Michael  
  
and Victoria. When they finally arrived he was really surprise.  
  
Michael had a bandage around his wrist and Victoria `s seemed hurt at  
  
his leg.  
  
Brian joined them. He didn't care about Victoria but he looked at his  
  
best friend wrist with concern before Michael could tell something  
  
about it Brian turned his head to Victoria and glared at her. She  
  
smiled at him. He hated that smile. He wondered if it was the only  
  
thing she could do, smile and laugh.   
  
" what happened to you Mikey?" he asked with worry. Michael smiled at  
  
him.  
  
" oh you are so cute when you are worrying like that about me Brian!  
  
I love your over protective mode you know" then Michael kissed  
  
Brian `s cheek quickly.  
  
Brian `s heart stopped. He wanted to scream! Michael had to stop that  
  
little game right now. He was turning crazy.  
  
" you didn't ask to me Brian! In fact it's Michael who had the minor  
  
injury." Said Victoria.  
  
Emmet and Ted joined them.  
  
" oh my god" yelled Emmet.  
  
" what happened?" asked Ted.  
  
They sat near the bar. Michael helped Victoria to walk.  
  
" well, we saved a cat today." said Michael  
  
" a cat?" asked Brian.  
  
" yeah, a very cute cat who was trapped into a tree.. and there was a  
  
big dog who waited him down." said Michael  
  
"it was certainly because of him if the cat climbed that tree. .he  
  
wanted to run away from this evil dog.." said Victoria  
  
" But we was there to save the poor cat. Victoria tried to calm down  
  
the dog and I climbed to save the cat." Continued Michael.  
  
" and it was almost a success until Michael fell from the tree with  
  
the cat and that fucking dog bit me."  
  
" you two are crazy" said Ted.  
  
" oh my god! It was so dangerous." said Emmet.  
  
Brian listened the story and hoped that the dog who bit Victoria had  
  
the rabies.  
  
****  
  
Later in the night. Brian joined Michael in the bathroom. It was the  
  
only place where he could speak with him alone.  
  
" did you plan something for tomorrow night?" he asked.  
  
" No" said Michael  
  
" good, come to my place at 8pm. Justin won't be there."  
  
" oh? why?"  
  
" Since when you need a why? I just want to pass an evening between  
  
best friends"  
  
" okay" said Michael with a large smile.  
  
Brian was happy.. Tomorrow he will take the control of everything  
  
again.  
  
*****  
  
Brian `s loft 8 pm.  
  
Brian opened the door and his smile faded away when he saw Victoria  
  
near Michael.  
  
" what is she here?" asked Brian with anger in his voice.  
  
" you said you wanted to pass an evening between best friends, she is  
  
my best friend too, and I though it was a good way for you two to  
  
discover each over."  
  
" and I brought champagne" said Victoria.  
  
Brian was furious and he didn't hide his anger but obviously  
  
Victoria and Michael didn't care at all when they entered in Brian `s  
  
loft.  
  
Victoria opened the champagne bottle. Brian glared at Michael.  
  
"I wanted to be with you.only you and me. like before," said Brian  
  
Michael didn't answer and joined Victoria who was choosing a CD.  
  
"Where is your boyfriend?" asked Victoria.  
  
"With his best friend, Daphne."  
  
"You seemed very upset? Why?"  
  
"I wanted to be with my best friend alone!!!" said Brian angrily.  
  
"Oh Brian! You didn't answer my question last night? Why did you  
  
choose Michael as a friend? I m curious to know."  
  
That question again. Why did he have to accept this woman in his home  
  
after all.  
  
"I want you to go now..." he ordered.   
  
Michael glared at Brian.  
  
"Brian!" he said.  
  
"I didn't invite her!"  
  
Victoria looked at Brian.  
  
"It's okay Michael. But before leaving, I want to say something.   
  
Brian I will tell you why I chose Michael as my friend. It was  
  
because he was fun, he was kind and full of hope. And you know when I  
  
met him again last week, the only thing he still had was his  
  
kindness."  
  
There was a deep silence.  
  
"Victoria, it's not so simple, Brian and I we've been through a lot  
  
together..." said Michael.  
  
Brian felt proud. His old good Michael seemed to come back to his  
  
side.  
  
"I bet you've been. And I know how life can be cruel but Brian you  
  
didn't answer my question yet. I won't leave until you will answer  
  
me..."  
  
Michael looked at Brian.  
  
"Okay, very simple, for the same reasons. Because he is kind, he is  
  
fun and full of hope," said Brian.  
  
Victoria smiled at him.  
  
"Good, so we choose Michael for the same reasons... We don't need to  
  
be jealous of each other..."  
  
"I wasn't jealous," replied Brian.  
  
Victoria sat on the sofa.  
  
"Good, so I can stay! We need a little fun now!"  
  
Brian didn't believe it! Michael sat near Victoria.  
  
"I`m so happy that you two made peace."  
  
Brian stared at them. Victoria looked at Brian.  
  
"Hey Brian, I have a good idea. I want to play at truth or dare..."  
  
she said.  
  
"No way.it's a game for teenagers..." said Brian..  
  
"Oh! I'm surprised. your boyfriend is a teenager, I believed it was  
  
the kind of game you like."  
  
Brian had had enough of that woman.  
  
"I want to go to Babylon." said Brian.  
  
Michael and Victoria looked at each other.  
  
"Good idea" they said at the same time.  
  
Brian was about to explode.  
  
"Stop it!" he said.  
  
"I want to go to Babylon with Mikey only! Not you!"  
  
"Why?" asked Victoria.  
  
Suddenly it was too much for Brian. He took Victoria's jacket and  
  
gave it to her.  
  
"Get out of here," he ordered.  
  
Michael glared at his best friend.  
  
"Brian."  
  
"Mikey, I need to talk to you right now!" he said then he looked at  
  
Victoria and ordered again.  
  
"Get out of here now!"   
  
Brian opened his door and finally Victoria left, she kissed him on  
  
the cheek before leaving.  
  
"It was a nice party," she said with her usual smile.  
  
He closed the door behind her.  
  
"Can you explain this?" yelled Michael.  
  
"Simple, 3 words: I hate her."   
  
"She is my best friend, Brian."  
  
"No, I m your best friend and the only one!" yelled Brian.  
  
Suddenly Brian understood he had to win his control again. He tried  
  
to calm down. He moved closer to Michael and he took him in his arms.  
  
"Maybe I'm a little jealous..." he whispered.  
  
Michael seemed more relaxed after Brian's words.  
  
Brian began to caress Michael's neck.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
Michael finally asked: "Why do you hate her?"  
  
"When you are with her, I'm falling apart..."  
  
Brian kissed him on the neck. Then Michael pulled away. He looked at  
  
Brian and said: "It's the same feeling for me since Justin is in your  
  
life. Victoria is my best friend and you are the man who I'm in love  
  
with. Before, I was a coward and I was so scared to lose you that I  
  
accepted that situation. I accepted your teasing because I loved all  
  
the teasing...it was a time where I was full of hope. It was a time  
  
where I had a lot of fun just to be with you. A time where I was sure  
  
we belong to each other and that someday we will get together but it  
  
was a long time ago... Now I need an answer. I deserve an answer. Let  
  
me go Brian, tell me the truth, I m tired of this game. Life is too  
  
short to be wasted."  
  
Brian looked at Michael. He didn't expect that at all. It was too  
  
fast. In front of him, Michael stood up waiting an answer. He saw  
  
that man he knew since he was 14 and he had lost all control on him.  
  
His game was over sooner than expected. Michael was there. He knew  
  
it was the last seconds he had to wait before the final answer.  
  
"What I need now is an honest answer, to make things better  
  
You can see now my hands are tied and I surrender  
  
So I' ll wait here for your final answer, your final answer"  
  
From "Final Answer" by: The Calling  
  
Brian didn't want to answer.  
  
"I can't Michael. I need more time," he said.  
  
Michael seemed disappointed.  
  
"You already had 18 years, Brian."  
  
Michael kissed Brian on his lips softly.  
  
"I take what you said as your final answer, Brian. I have to go now,  
  
be happy Brian."  
  
Brian froze. It wasn't that expected at all. All of this sounded like  
  
a goodbye. He started to panic when Michael approached the door and  
  
he asked: "See you tomorrow?"  
  
Michael turned back to him and smiled.  
  
"No. Tomorrow I will leave with Victoria for a few months. She asked  
  
me to go with her on a world trip."  
  
Brian's heart stopped.  
  
"What?" he yelled. He joined Michael who was near the door.  
  
"You can't go like that. You can't leave, you can't leave me, Mikey,"  
  
he yelled.  
  
Michael seemed upset.  
  
"What do you want Brian? You want me to stay here watching your  
  
couple life with Justin when I'm dying for love to you. When each  
  
time I see you I want to kiss you, I want to share your life  
  
completely, I want to grow old with you. I love you Brian and before  
  
this love was a joy, now this love became a hurt. I decided to leave  
  
Brian and I won't come back until my love for you will die and I know  
  
that will never happen." yelled Michael.  
  
Brian's heart broke in 2 pieces. The hurt was too painful. Suddenly  
  
he took Michael in his arms tightly.  
  
"I won't let you go. You're mine."  
  
He looked into Michael's eyes deeply.  
  
"I love you Mikey... I'm so in love with you, don't leave me!" Then  
  
he kissed him deeply. Michael kissed him back.  
  
Suddenly the door was opened. They broke their passionate kiss when  
  
they heard Victoria's voice.  
  
"Finally, I started to believe that this idiot wouldn't tell you,  
  
Michael."  
  
Brian looked at the woman with shock  
  
"Why are you still here?"  
  
"I'm waiting for Michael!" she said simply.  
  
Michael smiled at her, but Brian was furious.  
  
"Hey, it's me you called an idiot? You are a pain in an ass you  
  
know!!" Brian yelled.  
  
"Wow, calm down Brian.don't be angry like that. It's not good, all  
  
your wrinkles appear!" she said.  
  
"This time it's too much, I will kill her." yelled Brian.  
  
Victoria decided to hide herself behind Michael.  
  
"Protect me Michael, he can do it!" she said as she was laughing.  
  
"Michael, can you tell her to get out of here! We need to talk!"  
  
"He is right, Victoria. You'd better leave," said Michael.  
  
Victoria nodded. She moved closer to Brian and kissed him on the  
  
cheek to say goodbye.  
  
"It was a pleasure to meet you Brian!" she said.  
  
She kissed Michael on the cheek too and said to him before  
  
leaving: "Don't forget, our plane departs at 8 am!"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be there," said Michael.  
  
Victoria left, but Brian was still confused.  
  
"What? What plane? You won't leave will you?"  
  
"I made a promise to her but before leaving I wanted to know your  
  
feelings to know if I will have a reason to come back after the trip."  
  
Brian felt angry.  
  
"You will leave after I said to you that I love you??? It's a fucking  
  
joke?" he yelled.  
  
"It `s only for few a months and you need time...you said it to  
  
me... `I need more time' to think about your life. You are living  
  
with Justin. You will have plenty things to get in order. I'll give  
  
you that time. I just wanted to know if I was waiting for nothing."  
"I don't believe it."  
  
"You know I'm right."  
  
"I don't want you to go even for one week. I need you!"  
  
"Brian, I love you, and I will come back and I hope that when I come  
  
back you will be ready. But it's a thing I can't do for you."  
  
Brian was angry, but a part of him understood. He swore to him that  
  
he would be ready when Michael comes back. Brian kissed Michael one  
  
last time before he left.  
  
****  
  
The next morning at the airport:  
  
Michael and Victoria were waiting for their plane, when Brian came to  
  
them. They were surprised.  
  
"Brian," said Michael.  
  
"I need to talk to Victoria," Brian said.  
  
"What an honor," she said.  
  
Brian and Victoria walked away.  
  
"So what?" she asked.  
  
"Take care of him..."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Then she looked at him.  
  
"God, Brian, you are worrying because Michael will meet a lot of sexy  
  
guys in different countries..."  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
"It's so cute... don't worry I will keep an eye on him!"  
  
"You are really an annoying girl, you know!"  
  
"Ya!"  
  
"Thanks Victoria. maybe someday, I will appreciate you."  
  
"Wow! I appreciate you, too."  
  
"That's not what I said."  
  
"But it's what I heard. Thanks Brian. Take care of Michael too. When  
  
he comes back."  
  
"Victoria, I have to answer your question, so ask me again."  
  
"Okay, why did you choose Michael as a friend?"  
  
Brian smiled.  
  
"He was so damn cute, and I never saw a boy so cute before and when  
  
he said `hello' with his smile, god, I wanted him near me forever."  
  
"You are so romantic Brian. you could have just told me it was love  
  
at first sight! But no.you are so cute..."  
  
Brian glared at Victoria  
  
"It was a joke, Brian! Smile!"  
  
Victoria left Brian. Brian joined Michael.  
  
"So, you made peace with her?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"You will miss me, Mikey?"  
  
"I love you, Brian."  
  
Brian and Michael kissed a last time.  
  
******  
  
3 months later.  
  
Brian was in his office and read an email from Michael.  
  
"Hi Brian! I will come back in week...I'm feeling so sad today.  
  
Finally her disease took her away. I knew she only had a few months.  
  
But it's weird. I threw her ashes in the ocean today.  
  
You know she was really an angel. She opened my eyes when she said  
  
that life was too short to be wasted, that she wasted her life and I  
  
had to do something with mine. To take what I want before it's too  
  
late, to risk to lose to win. Without her I certainly didn't have the  
  
guts to do what I did. Take the risk to lose you. I love you, Brian,  
  
and I'm glad to be alive and have time in front of me with you.   
  
*****  
  
6 months later:  
  
Michael was in his store. Brian entered and kissed his lover.   
  
"I read it. It was good."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah this last issue of rage was perfect."  
  
"You know, Zephyr's name suits him better than Captain Crash... I was  
  
so happy when he decided to break up his partnership with Galaxy  
  
Angel and told Rage he was in love with him!! Rage had a hard time  
  
before... but he deserved it in a way."  
  
Michael smiled at Brian.  
  
"I bought tickets to see X-men 2!"  
  
"Okay, I will buy the popcorn this time."  
  
They kissed tenderly.  
  
End  
AUTHOR's note: Now i m going to do a therapy to find why i m always  
  
killing the women who wants help Brian and Michael?? After Elisabeth  
  
now Victoria.... Hum hum... 


End file.
